The New Generation
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Fluttershy is the only member of the Mane Six to remain in Equestria, but a new generation of ponies appear, with one certain pony unaware of his ultimate destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Generation**

**Chapter 1**

Three days... Three days until their freedom would be taken from them, and all manner of fun would be forgotten; school was coming.

For Bright Eyes and Starlight, it was a chance for them to learn how to adapt, but for the rest, it was just sitting in a classroom while one pony stand at the front of the room and talks. Right now, seven ponies gather at the bar of a particular ice cream shop.

The pink pony working the counter was Starlight. She had on a green T-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, and a white apron. Her yellow hair was adorn with a white hat that was made to be worn with her uniform. She was considered the leader of this group because of her influence on the others.

Melody had the same fur color as Starlight, but her hair was blue. She too wore jeans, but had on a black tank top, and white tennis shoes. On her wrist was a bracelet that had the name of her favorite singer, Chain Link. She doesn't always think before she acts, but she usually learns from her recklessness.

Patch had orange fur and pink hair. She wore a black sweatshirt with the Wonderbolt logo sewn on, blue shorts, and athletic tennis shoes. Formerly an orphan, she is the one girl among her group to have wings and has a tomboyish attitude.

Bright Eyes, an aquamarine pony with orange hair, was the smartest among her friends. The frames of her glasses matches her hair and she wears a white t-shirt and khaki pants. In her hair behind her ear is a pencil. She jumps at every overt unity to learn something new.

Bon Bon was the only pony in her group to have the same name as her mother, but that wasn't the only thing she shared with her mother; she also shared her mom's love of baking. She was yellow with violet hair and wore a white sweatshirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

If anyone were to be thought of an angel on earth, it was Sweetheart. Like Fluttershy, the only member of the mane six who remained in Ponyville, she was gentle, and saw the good in everyone, even the school bully, Teddy. She was white with pink hair, and wore a red T-shirt, black skirt, and tennis shoes.

Last, but not least, was Clover. Despite her clumsiness, she was the luckiest pony around, not to mention a rising ballerina. She wore a black T-shirt, jeans, and high-tops.

"So... what should we do now," Melody asked.

"Well, my parents said that we could sleep over at my house tomorrow night," Sweetheart answered, "If you want to come, we'd be happy to have you."

"Sounds fun," Bright Eyes replied, "Hopefully I can make it after my studies with Ms. Zecora."

"I wonder how you be able to continue your studies with her when school starts," Clover said.

"We plan to do it after school. I mean, I'm only going to be there for an hour."

"Oh, makes sense," Clover replied, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, at least you'll make it to our weekly meetings," Starlight said.

"You know I won't miss them." Just then, Bright Eye's watch went off. "Time for me to go."

"Okay, see you later," Sweetheart said.

"You too." With that, Bright Eyes turned to leave the ice cream shop, but almost ran into a certain pony on the way out. Bright Eyes blushed when she realized who it was, Lancer. He was blue with red hair and wore a red collared shirt, khaki pants, and tennis shoes. Lancer belonged to a rich family, but he never let the money go to his head. In fact, he was kind and most of the time pretty shy, but he often played peacemaker with the girls, most of the time though he did that when the boys clashed with the girls. "Oh, h-hi Lancer."

"Uh, hey Bright Eyes, h-how are you," Lancer asked.

"Um...Good."

"Good…"

An awkward silence came between them for a few moments, until, "Hey Bright Eyes? Shouldn't you be getting to Ms. Zecora's," Patch pointed out.

Bright Eyes' eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! I have to go!" She ran out of the ice cream shop, nearly knocking down Ace and Teddy.

"What's eating her," Teddy asked. Teddy was a light blue pony adorned with an orange mohawk. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a jean jacket, and tennis shoes. Mounted on his forehead are a pair of black sunglasses. He was the last pony anyone would want to be around because of his reputation as a bully, though Sweetheart seems unphased by him. The reason why he acts so tough is still uncertain.

Ace was a tan pony with blonde hair. He was wearing a blue and white jersey with matching shorts and tennis shoes. Ace was the star player on the school's soccer team. Not once did he miss a game and not once did he miss a goal. He is also the dream pony of every girl at school, except Melody that is.

The boys joined the girls at the bar. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Melody asked.

"Well, we just finished a quick game of soccer," Ace said, "Gotta be ready for the first game of the year."

Patch just had to ask, "You do know that soccer practice is Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, but don't you remember those ponies from Trottingham High? We almost lost to them."

"I know, you said that about a hundred times. I've been practicing myself, but still..."

"Anyway, I think we have a shot," Lancer said.

Ace merely glared at Lancer.

"I was just saying."

Ace then turned to Melody. "So Melody, are you going to be cheering me on in the games?"

"Depends. I have band practice on certain days," Melody answered, "Practice makes perfect."

Starlight felt a little uneasy. Melody was one of Starlight's friend, but Starlight has a crush on Ace. The only problem with that is he has a crush on Melody while Melody could care less about him. It was confusing, but the reality was pretty obvious.

Teddy meanwhile looked over at Sweetheart. All those girls annoyed him, but Sweetheart was the least annoying. "So… Three more days before we go to back to the jail."

"You...mean school," Sweetheart asked.

"Yeah, that. So are ya doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm actually going to have a sleepover with my friends."

Teddy faked a yawn, "Sounds lame."

"Maybe because you aren't a girl."

"Oh hardy har har..."

"Thank goodness," Ace muttered, "but then Lancer always sides with them…"

"Not true," Lancer said.

"Oh really," Ace sneered, "Name once."

"That one time when… Um… What about… Uh… I got nothin'."

"It's ok," Starlight grinned, "WE appreciate it."

Lancer blushed. "Um… Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Starlight sneered.

* * *

Bright Eyes eventually came to the door to Zecora's tree cottage, and she knocked on the door. Soon, the zebra answered the door, "Ah, greetings, young one. Come, we have much to get done."

"Okay, sorry I'm kinda late, I just-"

"No need to apologize; your presence is enough, Bright Eyes."

"Thank you. So what will we be covering today?"

"I've decided we shall go over potions of romance, if you'd like the chance."

"Romance? Wouldn't it be blank love if a love potion is used?"

"Yes if certain potions are used, but there are ways to use potions in your love life without the abuse."

"I see..." that made Bright Eyes think for a moment, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, maybe some of them might pay off."

Zecora raised an eyebrow.

"I meant in the future. I'm not dating right now."

"I see, but maybe someone comes to mind? It's hard to hide your feelings about the one you find."

Bright Eyes began to blush. "Well, there is this one… but I'd rather tell you about it later when I'm ready to start."

"I understand, but remember this: only by the condition of his heart should you be his."

"I know, and I feel that he is a good match, I just don't think now's the right time."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, shall we start on the lesson?"

"Yes, it is an interesting subject, for it will only be real love potions that will be the object."

Bright Eyes took out her notepad and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lancer walked up to the library and knocked at the door. "Come in," a male voice said. Lancer opened the door and walked in. Unlike most libraries, this one looked and felt very...homey. A tall, green dragon was making his way down one of the ladders. "Oh hey there, Lancer."

"Hi Spike," Lancer replied, "How's it going?"

"Good," Spike replied. He wore a green T-shirt and jeans, but no shoes. "How 'bout you?"

"Good. Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"Do you think it's weird that I side with the girls all the time?"

"Uh...I don't find it weird, but I grew up with several girls."

Lancer merely chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. But I just can't find one time where I defended the boys. Even when I helped Teddy and Ace in a lemonade war against the girls, I still ended up joining their side. And you know why the girls set up the lemonade stand in the first place?"

"To buy a new tea set?"

"Yes! They needed a new tea set to replace the one that they broke. By the way, I still have yet to learn how that happened."

"Oh, well…erm… How far did the war go?"

"We were sabotaging each other. Ace even stole the recipe for the lemonade from Bon Bon."

"Ouch. Yeah… I see why you took their side."

"Yeah… And it happens all the time."

"Well, did you ever feel weird around any of the girls?"

"Well... No… Okay, I do feel weird around one in particular…"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

"I guess you can say weird in a good way, but…"

"But…"

"I don't know. I mean, we both have common interests and… well… I think I like her."

"Does this girl happen to be incredibly smart?"

"Yes."

"Loves school?"

"Yes."

"And her name's Bright Eyes."

"Yes. HEY!"

"Sorry, but, c'mon, she IS the smartest girl you know, and come on, it's obvious how you feel about her."

"It is?"

"Yeah, but I only know cuz I was like that for a couple girls."

"Wait, a couple?"

"Yeah, the first one had quite a long story, and the other ended up being my wife."

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "So...it took you two girls to find your wife?"

"Yeah, not every pony had the experience of love at first sight."

That discouraged Lancer a bit. True, he hadn't developed those feelings until after he had talked with her, but still. "So what did you do?"

"Um...Its kinda personal..." Spike's cheeks turned red.

Just then, Applebloom, a yellow pony with red braided hair, walked in. She was wearing a pink T-shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops. "Howdy Lancer."

"Hey Mrs. Applebloom."

"Lancer, I told you several times before to just call me Applebloom."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be rude."

"Trust me, no harm would be done. How are your parents?"

"Good. Their in a business meeting in Manehattan right now, but they'll be back before school starts."

"That's good. Business must be good for them."

"Yeah, but I still wish they were home more often."

"I know ya do. But it could be worse," Applebloom said.

"Yeah… Wolves could attack the city, and my parents would be forced to go into hiding."

"Okay… A little extreme, but still."

"I just wish sometimes they'd come to one of my school things, or when I'm playing soccer, or even just to take me on a small picnic. I don't really care, just as long as they're home."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure one of the reasons they work so hard is cuz they love you, and they want to make sure you live the best life possible."

"I guess, it's just...hard." A tear started to form in Lancer's eye. "I should probably go."

"Is there anything you need before you go?"

"No, I think I'm good." Lancer walked out of the library depressed.

* * *

Sweetheart walked onto Sweet Apple Acres. She followed the tree-lined path toward the barn which was connected to the house. She came to the door and knocked, awaiting a response.

Eventually, the door opened revealing a young, brown unicorn, wearing a grey t-shirt, tan shorts, socks, and had on glasses. "Hello, Sweetheart," He greeted.

"Hi Fission," Sweetheart smiled, "Is your mom home?"

"She's in the back," He replied.

"Okay, thank you." Sweetheart entered and made her way to the back door. She opened that door and saw Fluttershy playing fetch with Winona. She was a yellow pony with a salmon-colored mane and wore a pink turtleneck, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Hi Mrs. Fluttershy. How are you today?"

Fluttershy turned to face Sweetheart. "Oh. I am well, Sweetheart," she answered.

"Good. I thought I'd come by and discuss our schedule for when school starts."

"Oh yes, that would be a good idea. You've only got… two days left, is that correct?"

"Three, but you were really, truly close."

"Thank you."

Sweetheart nodded. "Anyway, what do you think would be best?"

"Um...well, I don't want you here any earlier than four but no later than six, that way you'll be able to get here and get some work done here before you have to go home and get some homework done. But then you also babysit for your sisters...And I'm sure you'll need a little time to yourself to take it easy."

"I guess we could talk with my parents to get it worked out?"

"Maybe, but they have a lot going on, I don't want to impose."

"It's not a bother. In fact, we're going to be hosting a slumber party for my friends tomorrow night. If you want to discuss it with them then, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Well…" She thought it over for a minute. "I'll ask Macky what he thinks, if that's alright."

"That'll really, truly work just fine."

"Good," Fluttershy grinned.

"Is there anything you need me to do while I'm here?"

"Um...well, I can't really think of anything. We do have a shipment of hay coming in tomorrow."

"Ok, when should I come over?"

"Well, it'll come in the afternoon; we could use the help then."

"Okay then, see ya then." She started to walk away, but she turned back. "If you see Mr. Big Macintosh, tell him I said 'Hi'."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Sweetheart walked through the house and made her way off of the property. Almost as if on cue, Big Macintosh walked up to Fluttershy. He was a red pony with orange hair wearing jeans and work boots. "D'ya get everything squared away," He asked.

Fluttershy turned to him. "For the most part. I'm going to talk with her parents tomorrow night."

"Ok, after the hay delivery, right?"

"Oh yes, she'll make it then. Her friends are actually having a sleepover tomorrow night, which is why she asked me to come then."

"Alright."

"Do you need to do anything tomorrow night?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Maybe we should do something when I get back. If you don't mind I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Fission will be going to school soon. I was thinking we should have one last hoorah before he goes back."

"Oh, I guess so."

"I don't have any ideas right now, but we can think about it."

"Eeyup."

"Well, I should probably work on supper, I'd imagine you're pretty hungry."

"Eeyup."

Fluttershy walked into the house with Big Macintosh following close behind.

* * *

Clover walked into her house. She began to make her way into the living room. Unknown to her, another presence began to steadily creep up on her. The figure stretched out both of her hands and covered Clover's eyes. This caused Colver to jolt in alarm. "What the-?"

"Guess who..."

"Daring Do?"

"No…"

"I'm just kidding. Meadowlark?"

"Bingo!" Her hands were removed from Clover's eyes and she pulled her into a hug. Clover quickly hugged back.

Meadowlark, a light lavender pony with yellow braided hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, was Clover's older sister. Like Clover, she is a talented ballerina, but she also works with a travelling ballet company. "So how's my little sister," Meadowlark asked.

"A little nervous," Colver answered, "School starts back in three days."

"Oh, we'll I'm sure you'll do okay." The older girl smiled.

"I hope so. How are you?"

"A little nervous, but at the same time very excited."

"I bet. I'd probably be that way too if I were about to marry someone."

Meadowlark had fallen in love with one of her fellow performers, Cheval. He proposed to her almost six months ago. The wedding was scheduled for the next Saturday.

"Maybe one day you will..."

"Meh, I doubt it, especially considering I'm kind of a-" Suddenly, Clover bumped into a wall. "Ah! Did not see that."

"Are you okay," Meadowlark asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay. I just had one of my moments."

"Okay."

Meadowlark helped Clover up. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." The two then walked into the living room. Three ponies had already started a conversation.

Clover's father, a Pegasus named Cirrus, was a light shade of purple with a light blue mane. He worked as a sculptor, and he has yet to have one of his creations turned down. Clover has been a fan of his is currently wearing a black shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Clover's mother, an earth pony named Spotlight, was a darker shade of purple, but had pink hair identical to that of Clover's. She used to be a stage actress, and used to be a model as well, until Meadowlark was born. Since then, she became a stay-at-home mom. She wore a purple t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Cheval was a yellow earth pony with red hair. He was Meadowlark's fiance and fellow performer. They had known each other for a while, and Cheval was the first one in their group to help her out. One distinguishing feature is his French accent. He wore a grey sweatshirt with their group's logo imprinted on the center, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

Meadowlark crept towards the back of Cheval's chair, and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a large hug.

Cheval jumped, but when he realized it was his fiancee, he slumped back in his chair, grinning.

"Doing okay, sweetie," Meadowlark whispered.

"I suppose," Cheval whispered back in his French accent, "But your parents are putting me through the ringer."

"We heard that," Cirrus announced.

Meadowlark rolled her eyes, "Need help?"

Cheval gave her a look that melted Meadowlark's heart.

"Fine, but you'll have to make room," she said.

"As you wish." Cheval scooted over allowing Meadowlark a spot to sit.

"Thank you." Meadowlark sat next to him.

"We're glad you're here, sweetie, we do want to talk to you," Spotlight explained.

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"Well, we're just wanting to make sure that you're ready for marriage now."

"Mom, I've asked myself that question multiple times. Looking back on my life, I know I am."

"But...you know, marriage is a permanent commitment."

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Alright…"

"Well, I guess I'm fine with it," Cirrus confessed before turning his attention to Cheval. "But if you hurt my daughter, they'll never find your body."

Cheval took a nervous gulp before looking at Meadowlark, then at Clover. "So Clover, are you looking forward to school," he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well, not really," Clover answered, "I'm more excited about maybe having a niece or nephew."

Meadowlark simply giggled at the comment. "Trust me, it'll be a while before that happens."

"Better be," Cirrus noted.

"By the way, Sweetheart's hosting a sleepover tomorrow night," Clover added.

"Oh, that's nice, are you wanting to go," Spotlight asked.

"I am."

"Will her parents be there?"

"They will be as far as I know."

They both gave it some thought. "We'll want to see that they are, but as long as they are, you can go."

"Okay. Thank you Mom."

"Sure, sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bright Eyes wiped the sweat off her forehead as she poured the contents in the bowl. She was at a critical point where one mistake could cause something to go horribly wrong. She had to do this correctly, even if her arms fall off. She stopped when the appropriate amount was in, and placed the half-empty container back on the table. She stirred the concoction gently. "You are doing well, Bright Eyes, but remember to not let the heat rise."

Bright Eyes noded as she kept an eye on the fire underneath the bowl. It seemed to be normal, but just to be safe. She put the spoon down and took a handful of flower petals. She let the petals soak in before blowing it a kiss. The potion changed from green, to pink from the kiss. It was ready for use. "It's ready Ms. Zecora."

"Thank you, young one, I believe our lesson today is done."

"And this one allows us both to share a dream?"

Zecora nodded.

"It makes the other potions sound unnecessary, but they're nice to have."

"Mmm…"

Bright Eyes put her pencil back in her ear and slipped the notebook in her bag. "I had better get going, my dad might be getting worried."

"I understand, thank you for lending a hand."

Bright Eyes smiled and waved before leaving the tree cottage. She began her trek through the Everfree Forest. She had to admit, the forest was rather creepy; it was as if she were in the middle of a horror movie. She tried to keep her eyes on the worn path, but the constant noises from both sides weren't helping. When she heard the howl of a timberwolf, she darted out of the forest with her eyes sealed shut. Only after the next time she opened her eyes did she learn that she was out of the Everfree Forest. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled before she made her way home.

* * *

Lancer, walked into the mansion. He looked in the living room, hoping to see the familiar faces of his parents. He glanced over and, no surprise, he stared at an empty couch. He sighed, plopped down on the empty couch, and groaned. He inhaled, the scent of the couch filled his nostrils. 'Maybe I'll play a game...' He walked up to his room and stared at his small library of video games. He mostly preferred reading, but he thought that it would be good to explore a different territory.

He finally pulled out his game of choice, Speed Hunter: Flaming Pursuit. He opened the case and took the disc out before inserting it into the computer. He put on his headset and inserted the jack. The game opened before he logged in as NovaPrime321. He was immediately taken to a screen which displayed a CGI version of his Corvette Stingray. It wasn't as beautiful as his actual car, but what what could you do for a video game?

He selected the option for a one-on-one match. He laid back and waited for another player. His mind began to wander off. Sure, he was the richest among his friends, but it didn't make him feel any better, not with his parents constantly away. Yes, the need to be able to provide for him, but still, if they could only attend one of his events, with the exception of his birthday since they already make time for that.

Lancer snapped out of his thoughts when a noise notified him that a player was ready to challenge him. He looked at the gamer tag that read "KillerPrincess95." He clicked "Accept" before his screen changed to a menu showing the different tracks where the race could take place. He picked a track that started out with long straights and wide turns, but halfway through, it changed to narrow, sharp corners, almost making it feel like another track.

Lancer smirked. 'Okay KillerPrincess95, let's see what you can do.'

Next came the option to choose his car, he eventually came upon his blue Corvette and selected it. When he noticed on the next screen that KillerPrincess95 had chosen an old, stock, black BMW M3, he snickered, 'Seriously? Out of all the cars? That thing?'

He pressed the 'A' button to show he was ready, and his opponent did likewise.

The game then pulled up a loading screen, which previewed the track and gave some hints on how to play the game and some random car trivia.

When it finally came to the racing screen, the two cars were driving (courtesy of the computer) down a big highway. "Nice car," A female voice said into the headset.

Lancer nearly jolted out of his seat. "Uh...thanks?"

"First time using a headset?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah, I used to instant message, but I figured that talking would be easier, so I got the headset."

"Yeah, 'specially on Haylo, hard to kick Bond butt while typing."

"Haylo?"

"Yeah, shooter, aliens, pretty sights. You've never heard of it?"

"No, I prefer to read."

"Still, heck, they even make Haylo books. I don't read 'em much, though, I'd rather play it."

"Okay…" The countdown for the two to start the race appears. Lancer slammed his finger on the accelerator. 3...

"You ready, Mister?"

2..

"Oh yeah."

1.

"See ya at the end."

GO!

Both vehicles speed through the starting line. Lancer began to edge out over the BMW, thinking 'People find this stuff hard?'. He continued to charge ahead, dodging car after car thinking that he would have an easy win when a he almost gets hit by a beam of light. "What the-?!" Lancer swerved to avoid it, but hit a black and white Lamborghini's door.

"Dude! Seriously?!"

Suddenly, the car's roof began flashing red and blue.

"What just happened?!"

"Cops!"

The Lamborghini charged alongside Lancer's Corvette and slammed into it.

"Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Ah, you're one of those."

"One of those… what?"

"One of those guys who cares about digital paint jobs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what should I do to avoid those cops?"

"You'll just have to dodge the EMP blasts and the cars themselves."

"Wait, they generate electromagnetic pulses?"

"And fire them right at you."

Lancer looked at the road ahead. 'I think this might be very interesting.'

The BMW continued to lag behind Lancer's Corvette...

* * *

Bright Eyes, finally makes it to her apartment. She had to admit, it wasn't the best apartment in Ponyville, but it was still pretty decent. She reached into her bag and pulled out her key before inserting it into the lock. She turned it before turning the knob and pushing on the door. She closed the door behind her and slipped her shoes off. "Dad, I'm home," she announced.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

She made her way to the kitchen. The smell of food got stronger as she got closer to the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm very excited right now."

"Oh, how come?"

"Don't you remember? School starts back in a few days."

"Oh that's right, how could I forget?"

"Forget? Come on, you know how I enjoy learning." She made it to the kitchen and saw her father pulling something out of the oven.

Circuit's fur was the same color as Bright Eyes's, but his hair was yellow. He is currently wearing a black shorts, a white T-shirt, and a blue apron with a newspaper, his cutie mark, printed on it. Even during his elementary school years, Circuit knew that his future was editing for the paper. He even turned the pages of his scrapbooks into articles. His only tragedy was his wife's loss to cancer when Bright Eyes was sixteen years old, leaving Circuit to raise Bright Eyes on his own. As of right now, he isn't interested in a relationship. "I remember. Have you decided what school you want to go to when you graduate?"

"I have a few that I want to look at."

"Such as?"

"Well..there was Marevard. It looks nice, but I later learned of an incident with the police, so that's out. There's also Bale, University of Horseton, and Foalkner. Oh! And there's Princesston and Ponyvania and-"

"Wow, that's a lot of choices." Circuit noted.

"I know. A lot of them are pretty good."

"Well, don't rush to a decision, it's pretty important."

"I know. I mean, what if I choose the wrong school? That would be pretty bad. What if I find myself in a school with bad cops. That's even worse. What if-"

"Bright Eyes, calm down."

"But-"

"Bright Eyes, you're an incredibly intelligent and wonderful girl, I know you'll make the right choice."

"Thanks." Bright Eyes blushed.

"Hey, you're my little girl. If I can't help you out, who will?"

"Yeah, thanks, Dad."

"Now, are you hungry?"

"A bit, I guess, what are we having?"

Circuit grinned, "Your favorite."

Her eyes lit up. "Peas and Carrots?"

"Bingo," Circuit grinned.

"Thank you." Bright Eyes smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

* * *

Lancer was on his final lap. He was a few only a few feet ahead of KillerPrincess95, but she was gaining on him. Lancer had managed to dodge the police and their rays, but he still lost some ground. The finish line was within view. Victory was at his fingertips, but suddenly, a car out of nowhere clipped the left front, and it sent the car into the wall. "Noo!"

The black BMW roared past the wrecked form of Lancer's car. Lancer tried to get back on the track, but it was already too late. his opponent's car crossed the finish line. "I win," KillerPrincess announced through the headset.

"Took you a while," Lancer shot back.

"That's my strategy: wait for the rookies to slip up, then strike."

"And if the player isn't a rookie?"

"It works on pros too, especially when they're cocky boys."

"HEY!"

"Well, you're not too bad for a boy, or a rookie."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I need to go, though, my little brother wants the TV, and Mom's nagging me to clean my room, see ya Nova Prime."

"See ya Killer Princess."

Both players logged off. Lancer turned off his computer and laid down on his bed. 'That was just what I needed.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stargazer, a dark blue alicorn with a black mane, walked into her messy room. She obviously did not have her mother's obsession with neatness, but she does share her mother's eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie, jean shorts, and white socks which looked odd with her dark clothes and body. She sighed and started to pick up the clothes that were on the floor and put them in a basket. She was ordered by her mother to start cleaning her room after she logged off of a certain racing video game.

About a half an hour later, Stargazer was about to start on her dresser when…

"Stargazer," Twilight Sparkle, Stargazer's mother, said as she entered Stargazer's room. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a purple skirt, and white socks that almost reached her knees. "We're getting ready to go meet with Rainbow Dash and Rarity's families to get something to eat."

"Oh, will Lionheart be there?"

"I don't know. It's possible…"

"Mom…"

"What? You know you like him."

"Well, yeah, he is a good friend and all…"

"Stargazer…" Twilight sighed.

"What?"

"I think we both know it's...deeper than that."

"Whadda ya mean, 'deeper'?"

"Well… You have that look in your eyes every time you see him…"

Stargazer started to blush a bit, "Um...well...maybe I like him a...little differently…"

"See? You're blushing now." Twilight was trying to hold a laugh.

"Mom…" Stargazer stuffed her hands in her hoodies' pockets.

"I can't believe my little Star has a crush."

"I do not."

"Uh-huh...What would you call it?"

"An admiration for a friend."

"I see...You know...I had a similar admiration for a friend."

"And who was that?" Stargazer smirked.

"Your father."

"Thought so… but it's not the same thing."

"Well...Okay." Twilight was about to leave, before, "Oh, Stargazer?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Lionheart's standing right behind you."

"What?!" She turned around, only to see a poster of a green Gumpert Apollo. "Mom…"

"Gotcha."

* * *

Teddy walked into his room and straight toward his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a teddy bear. He sighed, he might've been too old for teddy bears, but he didn't care; it was the most valuable thing he owned. Truth was that it was a gift from his sister the week before she was abducted. He bit his lip, it still hurts to think about her, but the teddy bear helped for some reason. He never knew why, but it did help. To add to all of that, Sweetheart, the one pony who could really, truly see good in him, reminded him of her.

He reached under his pillow again and pulled out a photo. It was the last picture of his family all together. His father was red with an orange mane, his mom was blue with a yellow mane, and his sister was red with a yellow mane. He sighed, "I miss ya, sis."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Teddy stuffed the items back under the pillow, "Who is it?"

"Uh...It's Sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Um… sure. I'll be right there."

He opened the door and saw Sweetheart standing before him. "Hi, Teddy."

"Um...Hi Sweetheart."

Sweetheart could tell there was something wrong, "Teddy? Are you doing okay?"

"Who, me? Never better."

"Well, you really truly don't seem fine."

"Trust me, I am."

"Okay...if you say so…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to a movie…" Sweetheart finally admitted.

"Y-You do?"

"Um...Yeah, if you really, truly want to…"

"Okay… What do you want to see?"

"Um...Maybe Daring Do and the Diamond Skull?"

"Sure. I heard it was a hoot."

"Okay then. So when would you like to go?"

"We could go right now. Just let me grab something."

"Okay. I'll wait."

Teddy rushed back into his room and grabbed his wallet. He walked back to the front door where Sweetheart was patiently waiting. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

A griffon in a black and navy blue suit was standing in the middle of a cloud. He watched as a figure walked down the dirt road below him. The figure was a griffon that wore a blue T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. The eagerness was seen in his eyes as he spread his wings. He jumped off the cloud and flew toward a bush. The ninja picked up a pebble and threw it at a wall. The griffon on the road looked at the wall before looking in the direction he originally was, only to see the ninja dead in his face!

The ninja exclaimed, "Surprise!"

"I knew you were on that cloud," the stranger sneered in his Japanese accent.

"What?! How? Who gave it away?"

"You did. Your tail was still exposed."

"Well...yeah, but it's really uncomfy in the suit."

"The suit isn't for comfort, it is to help you mask your presence. Now go change before you attract attention."

"Gee, I love you too, Dad."

The ninja walked into an alley. A few minutes later, he walked back wearing a white T-shirt, black jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, and a necklace with the Kanji for "Ookami" (or wolf). "You ready to go?"

The other griffon nodded before the two walked on. "Are you hungry by chance?"

"A little."

"Good, because we're going to meet your mother for dinner."

"Sounds good, where?"

"At Marelanos."

"Oh, okay. Sounds good."

"We'll also need to be on the lookout for certain ponies."

"Certain ponies?"

"Yes." He hands the teen a photo of two male ponies. "These ponies are slave traders. They don't do the actual abductions, but they do specialize in sales and distribution. Somewhere in Equestria is their market, accessible to everyone who knows of it."

"So… if we find them, we find the market?"

"Yes, they know where it is, but it will be difficult to get the to confess. Luckily, your mother can be very convincing."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, let's be on our way before we're her next victims."

The teen winced at the thought. His father might not have a short-fuse anger, but his mother does! How those two got together he'd never know.

They turned into the restaurant to see a huge crowd of people. "Well, so much for a table here," the teen said.

"Don't be so sure, Garuda," a voice said.

Both griffons turned to see a female griffon sitting in a bench seat by a table. She was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black skirt, and boots. They immediately walked to the table and took their seats. "Good evening, Gilda," the older griffon said.

"Good evening, Katsumi," Gilda replied, "What took ya?"

"Garuda was trying to scare me."

"And failed, all because of this," Garuda said before holding up his tail.

Gilda gave him a look. "Don't hold your tail at the table."

"Alright." Garuda let his tail loose. "So have you seen 'them' yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Darn."

"Just be patient," Katsumi said, "They'll show up."

Garuda merely nodded and looked at the menu while keeping an eye out for his targets.

The waitress walked up to the family. "Hi, my name is Sparkleworks; I'll be a waitress for tonight. Is there anything I can get for you guys?"

Garuda looked to the waitress, "Um...do you have hamburgers?"

The waitress gave Garuda a funny look, while his mom tapped him on the shoulder, "They don't have meat at pony restaurants."

"What…?"

"We would all like salad." Katsumi smiled.

"We would?" Garuda asked.

Gilda nudged him.

"Oh. We would."

"Okay, I'll bring that right out."

"So...why are we at a salad bar?"

"They only sell food with vegetables in Equestria; ponies are vegetarians."

Garuda sighed, "Poor things."

"And stop being such a dweeb. That attitude will get you nowhere. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah...I've heard that story…"

"Then learn from it."

"Behind you."

"Yes, I put it behind me, but you-"

"No, look behind you."

Gilda looked in that direction. Sitting at the bar was two particular ponies, both wearing worn-down clothes. The perpetrators. She turned back to her family, "You wanna take em or me?"

Katsumi wasn't there anymore.

"Dang it! I wanted to get 'em," Garuda sulked.

"Well, let dad do this one...besides," Gilda watched as her husband moved toward the two, "he's so cute when he goes after bad guys."

"Okay, now you made it sound gross."

"Well excuuuse me for marrying him."

"Well...just keep that thought to yourself, okay?"

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this again," the orange pony said to his partner, "We talk the customer about the girl, sell her for 400 bits, give the girl to the guy, and make off."

"Sounds good to me," the green pony replied, "and if we get caught?"

"That's what GUNS are for."

"Guns don't always work," Katsumi said.

"Definitely, with those-" the green pony stopped when he saw who it was. He pointed his gun at Katsumi, but Katsumi strikes it out of his hand. The gun went flying through the air, and Katsumi caught it with his tail, hit the other pony's hand with his tail, sending it flying, Katsumi then finished the move by throwing the gun his tail was holding in the air and catching both, then pointed them both at both ponies.

"Now, let's talk about where your market is."

The ponies looked at each other, than bolted toward the door. Katsumi followed close behind.

"And there he goes," Gilda said turning to- "Garuda?!" She looked around, Garuda was, like her husband, gone with the wind. She facepalmed, 'Not again...'

Garuda had gone after the ponies as well, making sure he would be unseen. When he had exited the restaurant he spread his wings out and took to the sky. He soared over them without their knowing and tried to find a good opportunity to land. When he landed, he darted towards a secluded area and changed into his ninja outfit. He then proceeded to follow the ponies as they ran toward the park.

* * *

"Okay, so the movie wasn't as good as the first, but it was still pretty good," Teddy said.

"Yeah it really, truly was," Sweetheart replied, "But they honestly could have let Trailbreaker live…"

"Yeah… Or did he really die? Afterall, it was just a cave-in."

"That is true…"

"Yeah...hey, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Do you wanna eat up at this place?"

"Sure, I mean, what could go wro- OOF!"

Sweetheart was bumped on a pony on the run. The stranger looked at Sweetheart. "Hey Clyde, look what we got here!" He began to grab Sweetheart, but Teddy suckerpunches him, knocking him to the ground.

"Stay away from her!"

The stranger tried to get away, but Garuda grabs him. "End of the line!" The stranger is now cuffed. "Sorry about that, but don't worry, he won't be causing any more trouble."

"O-Okay…" Sweetheart said.

Garuda walked away with the stranger, but something fell out of the cuffed pony's pocket.

Sweetheart picked it up and started, "Hey, you dr-" but Teddy snatched it from her after catching a glimpse of it. "Teddy, why did you-"

"No… No, no, no, no, no. This can't be her." Teddy studied the photo closely. He didn't want to believe it, but that pony matched the one that was in the photos earlier; that photo was of Teddy's sister!

* * *

Katsumi, meanwhile, was in pursuit of the other pony. The pony was still a good distance away from Katsumi, but Katsumi was not ready to give up.

Suddenly, a few shurikens stopped the perpetrator in his tracks! "Goin' somewhere, Dweeb?"

Katsumi looked. There were only two griffons he knew that say that: Gilda and… "Garuda?!"

Garuda throws the other pony at his partner. "Hope you had a ball, but now it's time to take you in." Garuda takes out some cuffs and handcuffs the other pony. "Seriously, you made this much too easy…"

The pony grunted. "Guess we all can't be ninjas."

"True, have to be born awesome like me," Garuda snickered.

But his mom had different feelings, "What did I tell you about that attitude?"

"What? It's my trademark."

"Yeah, used to be mine, too, till I ended up on the street…"

"Well at least the ponies I'm calling lame are those that are like these two!"

"True…" Gilda punched both ponies in one hit, "Wow that felt good."

"Glad you got that out of your system," Katsumi said, "Now let's go before something happens."

"Yeah, better meet up with Princess Cadence to question these two."

"Alright, when does the next train leave," Garuda asked, "Don't want to be late."

"One hour," Gilda answered.

All three griffons suddenly felt a sense of urgency as they picked up the pair and started making a mad dash for the hotel.

* * *

Teddy walked into his room still shaken up about what he had seen. He and Sweetheart never did go to that restaurant because that thought vanished from his mind once he saw that photo… Not to mention Sweetheart was scared half to death by that pony grabbing her, so they both felt they should just go home.

Teddy looked at the photo again before reaching under his pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath… preparing for what he was about to see… He quickly grabbed the family photo. Yep… The pony in the recent photo was now around his age, but the two photos pointed at the same pony. His sister, Flare. Mind you, she was thinner, and had a few bruises. There was no mistaking what happened to her. The very thought of it disturbed him; his little sister… violated in so many ways, it was unthinkable. At this point, there was nothing for him to do but to curl up into a ball… and cry.

After several minutes, Teddy heard a knock at the door. "Teddy? Can I come in?"

It was his mom.

"C-come in…"

His mom opened the door. "Teddy? Are you al-" She saw Teddy crying, "Teddy? What's wrong?"

"Well, Sweetheart and I just finished watching this movie, and some creep tried to grab her."

"Oh...goodness! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I sucker-punched him before some ninja took him in. But… the creep dropped something as he was being taken away."

"What is it?"

"Well…" He hands the family photo to his mother. "Do you remember Flare?"

"Yes, of course I do. I wish she were here right now."

"Well, the good news is that she's alive… Bad news…" He handed the new photo to his mother.

She immediately gasped when she saw the state her daughter was in. "HE... dropped THIS?"

"Yes…"

"So does he have her?!"

"I don't know. It's likely."

His mom's lip quivered and she began to shake, "H-have you told your father?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh...he's in the family room, I think you'd better tell him."

"Okay…" Teddy got off of the bed and walked into the family room. His father was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Honey," the mother said, "We need to talk."

He looked at her and noticed the worried expression on her face. He looked over at Teddy and saw that the same was true with his son. He set the book down on the coffee table and said, "What's wrong?"

"Well… There was an incident…"

"Oh?"

"Sweetheart was grabbed by the same person who dropped a photo of OUR daughter."

His dad's eyes widened, and he took a hard swallow, "Can I see the photo?"

The mother nodded and hand the photo to him. He sat back down overcome by shock… "They did this to her?"

"Yes," Teddy said.

His dad took another hard look, processing all of the injuries that his own flesh and blood had gone through. "Why?" Was all he could say.

It was only one word, but it translated into so many questions: "Why was she taken," "Why did she have to go through this," "Why were the police unable to find her sooner," and so on and so forth.

"If it helps, I punched him in the face when he grabbed Sweetheart, and a ninja arrested him," Teddy commented.

Both his parents gave him a funny look.

"What? It was the only way I could get him off of her."

His mother said, "No, we mean, 'Ninja'?"

Teddy sighed before saying, "Next time, I'll have my camera on."

"Well… We DO have this picture… Now we need to hand it over to the police."

"Are you sure they can do anything?" Teddy asked.

"We can only hope…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Parental Guidance**

Sweetheart awoke to the scent of blueberry pancakes, her favorite. She sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. She glanced at the picture on her head board: It was a picture of Teddy with Sweetheart after a trip to the fair. She sighed contentedly and headed for the bathroom…

* * *

Teddy groaned as the sun glared into his eyes. Couldn't he sleep for just a couple more minutes? He got up and looked at the picture of himself and Sweetheart on their trip to the fair. He smiled at the image of the little white pony, she was way too nice to him, but he was glad that it was one of her traits. After all, it DID help to prove his innocence when Melody's tape recorder disappeared. Teddy got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

Sweetheart walked into the dining room practically floating to the smell of the pancakes. She stopped next to her mom, who was making the pancakes. "Good morning Sweetheart," her mom greeted.

"Good morning Mom."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I really, truly did. Did you?"

"I did, thank you."

"You're welcome. Where's Dad?"

"He's in the family room."

"Okay, thank you," Sweetheart went towards the family room. Her father was on the couch reading the newspaper. "Good morning Dad."

Her father turned to look in her direction, "Good morning, Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good, just reading the paper."

"Oh...anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"Oh…" Sweetheart went back to the kitchen, where her mom was putting the last of the pancakes on a plate.

"Ready to eat," Her mom asked.

"Ready," she said.

"Okay. Is your dad ready?"

"Yes, I am," Her dad entered.

"Okay. Oh and I heard you and Teddy spent some time together at a restaurant last night."

"Well, it wasn't just me: Melody and Patch were helping us get Ace and Starlight together."

"Oh… But you do seem to hang around him a lot…"

"Well… Yeah…"

"How come? A lot of people say he's kind of a bully…"

"Oh...Well, they don't really know him…"

"But still, I'm surprised he hasn't hurt anyone. Even so, his influence could rub off on you."

"But he's a really, truly good boy…"

"Well, we want to meet him."

"Well, I'd have to tell him…"

"Okay, but do it after we eat."

"Okay…" Sweetheart began to feel her face grow warm.

* * *

Teddy walked down the street toward Lancer's house. What he didn't expect to see from the corner of his eye was Sweetheart. He stopped to look and, sure enough, it was Sweetheart. "Sweetheart?"

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey...I wasn't expecting to see you, how are you?"

"Um...I could be better…"

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Oh? What's the problem with that?"

"Well… They don't see you the way I do… So… Yeah…"

"Well, I'll try my best, for you, Sweetheart."

"Thank you. When do you want to meet them?"

"Um...I dunno...I think I should maybe get lessons from Lancer. He is a goodie-two-shoes after all."

"I heard that," Lancer said as he was walking up."

"O-oh...h-hey Lancer…"

"So… Goodie-two-shoes, huh?"

"Uh...yeah, but I mean it in the best, possible way," Teddy grinned.

"Uh huh…"

"Yup…"

"Anyway…" Sweetheart interrupted, "Do you think you could help Teddy?"

"Help him with what?"

"My parents want to meet with him, they're afraid he's a bad influence."

"Well, he is the bully four times out of five."

Teddy's head hung low, "But I want to change, especially for Sweetheart, she's the only one outside my family who cares about me."

"Okay, shall we begin once we get to my place?"

Teddy's head raised, "Really?"

"Sooner the better, right?"

"Uh...yeah! Sure! Thanks, Lancer!"

"Anytime."

* * *

Teddy, Lancer, and Sweetheart found themselves in Lancer's room. "Okay...So…" Lancer went over to his closet, and pulled out a fake glasses and moustache combo, and a woman's wig, and put them both on, "Let's start by role playing the discussion."

"Um… are those necessary," Teddy asked.

"Yes, now," Lancer sat on the bed, put the wig down, and said in a gruff voice, "How long have you been seeing our daughter?"

"Um… my dad doesn't talk like that," Sweetheart said.

Lancer gave Sweetheart a flat look, "Then how DOES he sound?"

"A little deeper, but not that much."

"Better," Lancer asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"Better."

"Okay. Now… How long have you been seeing our daughter?"

"Um… For a pretty long while," Teddy said.

"How long is that?"

"About a year I think."

Lancer switched to the wig and said in a high-pitched voice, "And have you-

Both Sweetheart and Teddy laughed hysterically at Lancer.

"Now what?"

"Nothing," Teddy said in a girly tone.

Lancer glared at them. "Hey, if Bright Eyes were here, she would be able to play the mother."

"I hope not, you're great!" Teddy burst into another fit of laughter.

"Because I'm funny? Is that it?"

"What do you think?"

"I can kick you out you know."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please, continue."

Just then, Bright Eyes walked in. An awkward look was etched on her face when she saw Lancer wearing a girl's wig. "Uh...Lancer?"

Lancer turned and saw Bright Eyes, "O-oh...hey there, Bright Eyes…" He immediately took off the wig. "What's up?"

"Um...I forgot…"

"Okay… So what brings you here?"

"Apparently you in a wig…"

Lancer quickly brushed the wig off, "Heh, I was trying to help Teddy."

"Sure you were..."

"Really!"

"And what are Teddy and Sweetheart doing here anyway?"

"Well…"

"My parents want to meet Teddy and Lancer was trying to help Teddy learn how to be nice," Sweetheart answered.

"Oh. Okay," Bright Eyes said, "and the wig was..."

"Role play," Lancer answered, "Unfortunately, my 'mom' is worse than my 'dad.' Really need to have a girl with me to do that."

"Okay… Well, I'd love to join in, but I think it would be a better idea to find out why he's acting out."

"What do ya mean," Teddy asked gruffly.

"I mean is there a reason why you act the way you do? You don't bully Sweetheart, so that must mean something."

"That's my business, not yours."

"But we kinda need to know, what if Sweetheart's parents ask?"

"What makes you think they would?"

"Hey, we asked," Lancer said, "What's going to stop them?"

"It's still not your business to know."

"...Fine...but still, might come up."

"Well...I'll keep it in mind…"

"Yeah…"

"Now...Bright Eyes will you be the mom," Lancer asked.

"Fine...but one, don't wear the glasses, and two, I'm NOT wearing the wig."

"Fine…"

Bright Eyes got up on the bed, "So what questions have you asked?"

"'How long have you been seeing our daughter,' and 'How long is that'?"

"Okay, well I guess the next question might be 'What have you done with her?'"

"Um...I've mostly just… talked with her at school, I haven't done really...anything."

"But you had dinner one time."

"You mean last night? That was just us helping a couple of our friends."

"At a resturaunt?"

"Yeah…"

"It can still be considered a date."

"Well...we didn't see each other much, and we were with others…"

"But it could kind of be," Sweetheart pointed out.

"Not helping…"

"Oh...sorry…"

"Teddy, why are you being so mean to our daughter," Bright Eyes demanded.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to say that we weren't dating."

"But aren't you," Lancer asked.

"No."

"Then what were you doing last night?"

"We were trying to get two of our friends together."

"Together?"

"Yeah, basically one of my friends had a crush on one of his friends," Sweetheart said.

"So we brought 'em together…" Teddy finished.

"I see, so you went to a public place together?"

"Yes...but that's not really a date… because there were other ponies with us."

"I see, any parents?"

"W-well...no...but there were adults there…"

"I see…" Lancer stroked his chin.

"Have you been treating our daughter well? Better than you treat your classmates?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I doubt they'll ask about you."

Bright Eyes glared at Teddy, "Don't question my husband."

"Fine…" Teddy sighed, "Truth is...I don't think I treat her with the respect she deserves."

"You don't?"

"No, but I want to change that."

"And why should we allow you to continue seeing her? You might NOT change."

"I'll do my best, she's an amazing girl; she reminds me of my sister." Just then, Teddy realized what just came out of his mouth. He looked at everyone else to see the same expression. "You didn't hear that last part, did you?"

"Do you want the truth," Bright Eyes asked.

"Um… No?"

"Didn't hear a word."

Teddy swallowed hard. "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Ya think?"

"But you don't if you really, truly don't want to," Sweetheart explained.

"Well, got this deep, so might as well…" Teddy heaved a sigh before, "Before I met Sweetheart, I had a sister who was kidnapped."

Lancer's eyes widened, Bright Eyes gasped, and Sweetheart bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell us," Lancer asked.

"Cuz I don't think it's anyone's business but my own...but I was gonna tell you, Sweetheart…"

"Oh," Sweetheart sat down.

"Yeah… So...now you know my worst secret…"

Everyone remained silent before... "So just as a guess… IF you happened to have that teddy bear everyone was gossiping about, would it be because she gave it to you," Lancer asked.

Teddy nodded, "I was getting bullied at school, and she noticed...so she bought me a teddy bear." But his facial expression immediately turned into a glare. "But if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone about the time you and Ace were dressed as babies."

"Uh...okay, we promise."

"Okay…"

"Teddy, I'm sorry this happened," Bright Eyes said.

"Yeah… It's why I'm kinda nervous about this; I don't want to lose Sweetheart, too."

"Well, maybe if you told them, they'd understand."

"Maybe, but what about my attitude?"

"Well...you may have to do a bit of explaining, but talking about your sister might help…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think it would," Sweetheart grinned.

Bright Eyes spoke, "And that thing about you 'being willing to change for Sweetheart', that'd get me…"

"It's true," Teddy remarked.

"May wanna add that, too…"

"Okay…" Teddy looked out the door, "I think I need to go for a walk…"

"Okay, do you want me to walk you out," Lancer asked.

"No...I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

Just then, the phone rang. Lancer answered it. "Hello?"

There was a pause, before, "What?!" He handed the phone to Teddy.

"Um… Hello?"

Teddy's mother spoke. "Teddy, I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"They found your sister. She's home right now."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. She really wants to see you right now."

"Okay, I'll be right over. Bye." He hung up. "I gotta go, but I'll meet you sometime later."

"Um… Okay…"Bright Eyes said.

And with that, Teddy bolted out, running home.

* * *

Teddy burst through the door nearly ripping it off of the hinges. He was out of breath from his run, but he had to see if it was true. He ran into the living room. There he saw both of his parents hugging a familiar red pony with a yellow mane. Her cutie mark was that of a flame. Teddy nearly collapsed from the shock, but he let out a weak, "Flare…?"

Flare looked at her brother. She was scared at first, but she soon recognized who it was. "T-Teddy?"

Teddy slowly walked up to Flare and immediately hugged her. "I missed you so much…"

Flare hugged back. "I missed you too…"

_To be continued..._


End file.
